marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Karla Sofen
' Karla Sofen, Ph.D.,' (Moonstone) grew up the daughter of a maid to a privileged family. She was forced to be a playmate to Deanna Stockbridge, the family's daughter who was her age. Deanna saw Karla as a true friend, but Karla chaffed at being so close to wealth but being unable to call it her own and developed a talent for manipulating Deanna for her own amusement. Karla attended and graduated college due to her mother working multiple jobs to support her education and promised she would never be in the same situation herself. After becoming a psychologist, Karla enjoyed manipulating her patients for her own ends. Karla eventually used her psychiatric credentials to gain access to the prison cell of Lloyd Bloch. Using hypnosis, Karla convinced Bloch that he was a hideous, loathsome monster. The psychological trauma was so severe that it caused his body to reject the moonstone within him. Energized by the emotional rush, Karla was able to absorb the essence of the moonstone through will. Relatives *Karl Sofen - father *Marion Sofen - mother Powers Moonstone: Karla's powers are the result of her fusion with a gravity stone designed by the Kree. After being absorbed into her body, the stone took on the form of energy that permeates her nevous system. Karla once acquired a second gravity stone, increasing her powers to new limits. However, she currently only possesses one stone and her abilities have reverted to their previous levels. If the stone is removed from her body, Karla will die within 72 hours without its support. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Karla possesses superhuman strength sufficient enough to lift around ten tons. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Karla is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Karla's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Karla's bodily tissues are tougher and more resistant to certain forms of physical injury than those of a normal human. She is able to withstand great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman forces, powerful energy blasts, or falls from great heights. However, she is vulnerable to conventional ballistic and bladed weaponry. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Karla's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Flight:'' Karla can allow the Earth's gravitational pull to propel her through the air at high speeds. To the casual viewer, this would make her appear to disappear or teleport. *''Minor Molecular Control:'' Karla can instantaneously change into her costume or alter it to her will. *''Intangibility:'' She can make herself or other people intangible by reducing the specific gravity of whatever she wishes to render intangible. *''Photokinesis:'' Karla possesses the ability to manipulate light to a limited degree. She can generate a blinding luminescence from every inch of her body or generate blasts of concentrated photons from her fists that are powerful enough to blow a hole in a steel plate. Abilities Psychology Hypnotism: Karla is particularly skilled in using hypnosis. Like her predecessor, Karla has perfect pitch and modulation in her voice and was even able to use her talents to cause General Ross to suffer a complete nervous breakdown. Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Phasing Category:Photon Blasts Category:Luminescence Category:Psychology Category:Hypnotism